A father's devotion
by Sodapoplovers
Summary: Summary inside of the story, PLEASE REVIEW! WARNING: CHILD ABUSE, LANGUAGE AND BLOOD.


**Hello people! For those who have never met me or have already read my stories, this is Kylelover101. With a story that makes me even want to cry. This is a story about not only Ponyboy, but his son as well. (I made up Ponyboy's son, he's mine). Also, I've never had a father-figure in my life so some of this will be a convict of my fantasy. **

**Title: My Father's Devotion. **

**Summary: After loosing his job, having the bank take away his house, his car taken away, and on top of that his wife running out on him, Ponyboy Curtis, age ninteen is left homeless with his four year old son. With only one goal: to take his child and try to go from the harsh New York to Tulsa as fast as he can; before the state comes and takes away the only thing he has in life-his son. Along the journey, he teaches his child the up's and down's of life. Will they be able to get to Tulsa? **

**Rating: M **

**I hope you all enjoy :)**

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p>Ponyboy Cutris walked out of the gas station, two bottles of Pepsi under his jacket, a large bag of chips in his pocket and some cancer sticks were hidden on his person. He had just stolen for the third time that day. He walked across the ally where his adorable son was waiting for him. His son, Stanley. Stanley "Dodge-Charger" Curtis. Stanley had dark brown hair, it was long in the back (reminding Ponyboy of his Greaser-days) Stanley was a splitting' image of Ponyboy. Same nose, same eyes. As if it were Ponyboy from the past coming and standing right next to: Ponyboy in the future.<p>

"Daddy!" Stan smiled. Stanley ran up to Ponyboy and hugged him. Ponyboy smiled, but frowned he noticed it was getting colder, and darker. Ponyboy and his son walked to where there was a park, sitting on the concrete benches Ponyboy handed his son his: "dinner" which was the stolen Pepsi and chips.

Stanley tried not to gobble down his food, knowing that he was terribly hungry, but not knowing when they'd find food again. Stanley didn't like what they did.

"When are we going home?" Stanley asked.

Ponyboy looked up at his son, Ponyboy didn't know how to tell his son what would happen if he stepped foot back in New York. Their house was taken away because his (what he thought smart, and sweet but really-) Skanky, cheeting wife. She didn't pay the rent, she spent it on drugs and booze. That made the state take away the house. Then, Ponyboy didn't have any money to fill his car or pay the insurace becuase he was too busy paying the rent but that ended up with his wife, stealing the money and running out again. Then the cycle would continue until Ponyboy was forced to quit his job for somthing lower. He went from working as a lawyer, to being a manager at McDonalds. But the bitch came back, this time she attacked Stanley. Taking his toys and clothes and pawning them for money.

Ponyboy couldn't help it. He had to get rid of her. His Ex, claiming that Ponyboy was a horrible father and never paid bills, (basically lied to everyone she saw) marked Ponyboy as the "bad-one" in the relationship. Having no choice but to take his son, and run.

"Uh...Do you like that woman?" Ponyboy asked.

Stanley knew who Ponyboy was talking about. He shook his head 'no'.

"Well, We're going to live with Uncle Darry and Sodapop." Ponyboy smiled. That gave Stanley a reason to smile, his eyes lit up with excitement. He forgot all about home-for a while. Ponyboy sighed, meeting that woman was the worst mistake he ever made in his life. She was such a sweet girl at first, then he realized all the drinking she did. He didn't mind it one time, becuase that resulted in a party and meeting a lot of old friends he hadn't seen for years, then different people came, then pimps and druggies. People he didn't want around his son. When he told his Ex that he didn't like that, she understood and said she wouldn't do it ever again.

Big, fat lie.

He caught her sleeping with another man. He couldn't believe her. He looked at Stanley, he was the only reason he was even doing this. Ponyboy sat up and opened his arms.

"Come on," Ponyboy said. Stanley took the oppertunity and accepted his father's embrace. Ponyboy took off his warm, black leather jacket, draping it around his son and zipping it up. He rested his son's head on his chest, the boy was small for a four-year-old. In an instant, Stanley was sleeping. Ponyboy looked up at the night sky. The stars were sparkling and glimmering.

Ponyboy looked down at his son. This wasn't the life for a four-year-old! He should be sleeping in a nice warm bed, not on his father's lap outside in the cold! Ponyboy told himself. Ponyboy felt horrible, he didn't even have a dollar so they could take a bus to Tulsa. He felt so horrible. He wanted to take Stanley home. He wanted to so bad. But he couldn't there must of been hundreds of cops out looking for his and Stan at the moment. He couldn't go back, what kind of future would Stanley have?

"One without that crack-whore!" Ponyboy said to himself.

Ponyboy closed his eyes, he thought of a wife who was willing to accept Stanley, he thought of Stanley going to school, of him being happy once more. Ponyboy looked at Stanley and rubbed his back. Ponyboy didn't know it at the moment, but deep inside his little boy dreams, Stanley was dreaming of the exact same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>-So, what do you think? Please review.<strong>

**-Kylelover101**


End file.
